The Return of Black Diamond
by XJ16
Summary: After Lion throws up a random key, Steven tries to figure out what it could possibly be for. One night he finds out the key belongs to his mom's chest within Lion's mane. He finds a mysterious gem inside. Are his intentions good?
1. The Mysterious Key

Chapter 1: The Mysterious key

* * *

Steven sat on the beach laying on Lion's soft pink fur lost in thought about everything currently going on. Everything was perfect once again. Steven was able to solve another problem from his mother's past.

He was getting tired of dealing with stuff that had nothing to do with him, but another part of him understood that he was left with no other choice but to clean up her mess since she was no longer around.

Overall everything was getting back on track, and at such a quick pace as well. Era three was going pretty smoothly. Gems were becoming more independent and less hostile towards others due to those issues against each other were all in the past. The diamonds gave up conquering worlds and being horrible dictators.

He also was able to help a gem named Spinel find a new lease on life since her best friend had abandoned her and was no longer around to make up for what she did to Spinel.

Steven was also able to help corrupted gems gain control over themselves once again. "ACK!!!", Steven's quickly snapped out of his thoughts by Lion sounding like he was choking. It was probably Lion throwing up something he wasn't supposed to eat.

Steven got up watching Lion still trying to cough up whatever it was. Lion after a couple of seconds was able to successfully throw up whatever it was he was choking on.

A pink key fell onto the sand covered in spit and other stomach fluids. "Huh? What's this?", Steven muttered picking up the key rubbing it on his jacket cleaning it off. Steven wondered what the key could be for.

Maybe Pearl, Garnet, or Amethyst knows. Steven decided he would head to little homeschool to see if anyone knew what the key was for.

* * *

-Little Homeschool-

Steven waved to every gem that passed by him that he knew thay we're students in little Homeworld. He could see in the distance was Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst talking at a table outside of Lars bakery.

Steven was relieved that he wouldn't have to hunt them all down individually.

Amethyst saw Steven heading for them and she smiled. "Wassup Steman?", She greeted waving.

"Hey guys.", Steven greeted taking a seat with them.

"You needed something Steven?", Pearl asked making Steven remember what he came there for.

"Oh yeah, do any of you know what this key belongs to?", Steven asked pulling the small key out from his pocket showing it to the three gems.

"Never seen it before.", Garnet answered.

"Nope.", Amethyst answered blankly. Pearl was observing the key as if it looked somewhat familiar to her.

"Well it's pink so maybe that's a clue.", Pearl finally answered. Steven knew what she was getting at but he didn't remember any of his mom's things requiring a key.

He decided he would figure that all out tommorow he's got plenty of time. He got up out of his seat telling the other crystal gems he'll talk to them later. Hopefully he would find out what the key belonged to. Little did he would find out the answer to that sooner than he belived.

* * *

Later that night...

Steven sat awake his head flooded with thoughts of what the key could possible be for. Maybe the key didn't really belong to something that important. For all he knew it was probably just some random key Lion ate.

Steven's thoughts were stopped when he noticed a bright pink glow on his bedroom dresser. He leaned to his side picking up the key noticing the vibrant pink glow around the object.

He heard scratching at the door. He instantly believed it was Lion trying to get in like he usually would at night. Steven pulled off his covers getting off his bed putting the key in his pocket and heading downstairs to let Lion in.

Once Steven got downstairs he noticed Lion scratching at the door aggressively. This was strange behavior Lion has never displayed before unless he was trying to protect Steven from his friends.

Steven knew he had to be careful when opening the door. Steven carefully opened up the door and Lion ran in immediately collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. Steven dropped by Lion's side trying to see what was wrong with his furry friend.

Steven noticed the viens in Lion's forehead were straight black and pulsing. It looked extremely painful to watch. Maybe it was something inside Lion's head was bothering him. Steven quickly leapt into Lion's mane appearing in the Pink dimension.

Everything here was off in so many ways. Steven noticed the usual yellow pinkish skies were jet black. The area was cold and windy instead of warm like it usually was. He looked in the direction of that hill that contained most of his moms belongings near a tree.

Steven made his way up the hill slowly starting to notice that the chest was shaking and a dark light seeping through the key hole. As he got closer he felt the key in his pocket start to vibrate.

Steven pulled out the key and it felt like it was being pulled towards the chest closer like how magnets usually would get pulled towards each other.

The closer Steven got the more harder the chest would shake. The key was an inch away from the keyhole and Steven inserted the key. He was blown back by a shockwave of bright light falling to the ground.

Steven slowly opened up his eyes seeing the sky was back to normal. He also noticed it was no longer cold and windy it was warm again. He looked infront of himself at the chest seeing that the chest was open. He got to his feet slowing making his way over to the chest peeking inside.

He didn't see anything really in there except for a small grace cut Black Diamond sitting in the chest. He picked up the diamond observing it. He bubbled the Diamond holding it.


	2. The Diamond

Chapter 2: The Diamond

* * *

Steven sat on his couch staring at the bubbled Black Diamond that was on the table sitting on a small pillow. Lion was sitting in a nearby corner resting after all the pain he had experiencing last night.

The top half of lion's pelt was partially black. Steven decided he wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night wanting to keep an eye on the Diamond and his pet lion.

Steven heard the door open seeing Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst walking in talking about something. "Oh hey guys!", Steven greeted sounding exhausted with bags under his eyelids.

"Good morning Steven.", Pearl greeted as well.

"Sup Ste-Woah! What happened to Lion?", Amethyst asked.

The three gems took noticed of how tired and exhausted Lion had looked also seeing his mane being partially black instead of it's normal pink color. "I don't know but I think this might have something to do with it.", Steven responded gesturing to the bubbled Black Diamond on the table.

Pearl took notice of the black diamond with confusion. "Where did you find that?", Pearl asked.

"It's a long story. So last night I noticed that the key I had showed you guys yesterday had started glowing. I picked it up and observed it too see if something was about to happen. I was hoping on getting another clue to what the key belonged to. Out of nowhere I hear Lion at the door. At first I just thought he just wanted to come in and nap like he usually does, but something was off. He was aggressive and Lion is never aggressive unless he's trying to protect us. So after I let him in he justs collapses and he looked horrible. He was turning black for some reason. I decided to go inside his mane to see what the problem was, but everything wasn't nice and calm like it usually was in there. Everything was black and extremely unnerving. The key for some reason was pulling me towards the chest Mom had inside Lion's mane. So I decided to open up the chest and everything went back to normal. That's when I found this diamond.", Steven explained and the three gems listened.

"So you found it in a chest?", Amethyst asked lying upside down on the couch. Steven nodded.

"Ruby and Sapphire always heard legends of a fifth diamond that was named Black Diamond that was a part of the Diamond Authority. They said Black Diamond was worse than the other diamonds.", Garnet stated.

"A fifth diamond?", Steven asked. Garnet nodded.

"Rose never mentioned a Black Diamond.", Pearl said.

Everyone noticed Steven looked like he was have a mental battle with himself. He wondered should he unbubble the diamond and see if this really was Black Diamond? "Should we unbubble it?", He asked.

"Is that really a good idea? I mean look at what it did to lion.", Pearl asked worried.

"Well Steven was able to get the diamonds on our side.", Amethyst brought up.

Amethyst did have a point even when they went to homeworld to talk to White Diamond, Steven was able to make her realize she didn't have to be a dictator and everyone around her should be treated with just as much respect as she was recieving herself.

"Well I wanna see if Black Diamond is really that bad. After all stories are just stories.", Steven said.

"Alright then. Pearl! Amethyst! Prepare yourselves.", Garnet warned bringing out her gauntlets. Pearl drew her spearl from her gem and Amethyst had brought out her whips.

Steven readied himself and put the diamond on the ground and then unbubbled it. A bright glow engulfed the diamond as It levitated up into the air as a body formed around the diamond.

The body of a dark skinned male gently landed on the ground before opening his eyes having those same with grey irises and black diamond shaped pupils. He took in his surroundings and began becoming extremely panicked.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's Pink?", He asked frantically.


	3. Black Diamond

Chapter 3: Black Diamond

* * *

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Calm down. We're not gonna hurt you.", Steven said getting rid of his shield to show that he didn't mean any harm.

He inspected the gem for any possible signs of corruption or cracks. Steven while inspecting him also took in this gem's unique appearance.

This gem had jet black hair that stood upright in a similar fashion to White Diamond's. His skin was a light shade of grey. He wore a black top with black sharp shoudler pads. His gem was sticking out through the center of his chest shining in the light.

Above his gem was a black bowtie covered in black diamond particles. He also wore greyish black suit jeans and had casual black shoes. Steven didn't seem to notice any cracks on his diamond.

So far the best answer Steven could come up with was he'd been previously poofed somehow. The rest of the crystal gems had put their weapons away as well to not make this gem uncomfortable, especially cause after all he was a Diamond and they had no idea what he was capable of if provoked.

"Where am I?", Black Diamond asked Steven with fear.

"You're on Earth. My name's Steven Universe, and the gems behind you are my friends. Garnet, Ameythst, and Pearl.", Steven calmly introduced gesturing to the other gems.

"Who's Pearl is that?", Black asked recieving some side eye from Pearl and she crossed her arms.

"She doesn't belong to anyone Black Diamond. It doesn't work like that around here anymore. Things have changed. Gems don't serve the diamonds anymore. Every gem is able to pursue their dreams and find happiness.", Steven retorted.

Steven held out a hand for a shake. Black Diamond stared at Steven's hand with a look of bewilderment as almost like he didn't know what to do.

"It's a handshake. Just take your hand and shake my hand.", Steven explained. Black Diamond looked down at his own hand before extending out his arm and gently shaking Steven's hand. "What's your name?"

"I'm Black Diamond.", He answered planting his hand on his chest over his gemstone. "So how did you find me?"

"I found you in my Mom's chest.", Steven answered.

"Your Mom? What is a Mom?", Black Diamond asked tilting his head in confusion. Steven quickly remembered he must not have knowledge of what a Mom was just like the other diamonds when they first met Steven.

"Well...this may be hard for you to understand but my Mom is Pink Diamond. She's my Mom.", Steven said. Even though he knew it was true it was still a little weird for him to say it so nonchalantly.

"Pink! Where is she?", Black asked pacing around almost like he was having a panic attack of somesort. Well explaining Pink Diamond's wherabouts would be hard and most likely difficult for him to fathom. Hopefully he won't take it badly.

"Well...she's here but...not here?", Steven struggled to find a proper way to explain it. He sighed and just decided to put it in a simple way like he did for Blue and Yellow. "She's gone. She's not around anymore."

"What do you mean she isn't around anymore? Was...was she shattered? What happened to her? Did you do something?", Black asked getting closer to Steven.

Even though Steven was starting to get uncomfortable he still needed to tell Black the truth about what happened to her.

Steven lifted up his shirt revealing the pink sparkling gem embedded in his belly button. "I have her gem and her powers, but she's gone Black. I'm sorry.", Steven instantly felt pity for Black Diamond.

Hopefully now that he's back Steven can update him on everything that's happened over the years while he was gone. Steven could even learn more about him and probably gain another friend out of Black.

"I...I understand.", Black Diamond muttered. It seemed like he wasn't really that bothered by Pink not being around anymore so he must be taking it well. "I owe you so much Steven Universe."

"Huh? Why?", Steven asked surprised.

"You'll find out soon enough.", Black answered concerning Steven. The room was completly silent until Black looked back at Steven.

"Where are the other diamonds?", This time he had sounded kind of angry when he asked the question.

"They're on Homeworld in the palace. Why do you ask?", Steven asked hesitantly.

"Could you do me the honors of taking me to them? I just really need to talk to them especially White.", He asked his facial expression turning to a look of pure anger after mentioning White's name.

"Uh...Ok just follow me.", Steven nervously motioned Black to follow after him as they both walked and stood on the warp pad. "Hey. Could you guys keep an eye on Lion while I'm gone just in case and tell everyone at little homeschool I'll be busy?"

"Don't worry dude we got it covered here.", Amethyst spoke in a laid back manner.

"Be safe out there Steven.", Garnet warned looking glaring at Black Diamond but he couldn't see her glaring since her visor was so dark. Steven nodded and they both vanished teleporting to Homeworld. Steven had a bad feeling about Black Diamond.


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

* * *

Swhoom*

Steven and Black Diamond had arrived in the palace of the Diamonds. Black Diamond observed the once familiar architecture of the palace he had once lived in before. A part of him actually missed being here, he didn't really understand why though?

He remembered the fun conversations he would have with Pink in her room. Talking to his loyal subjects being more lenient with them. That was all before...

"Are you ok?", Steven asked noticing the derision on Black Diamond's face. "I'm fine just...thinking about the past.", He responded.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No!...I just want to talk to the diamonds."

Black Diamond calmed down from his sudden outburst after startling Steven. It was probably a good idea to not harrass Black Diamond. Steven knew he was gonna come around eventually but that time wasn't now.

They both made their way in down the halls in silence. Black Diamond came to a stop putting a hand to Steven's chest stopping him as well. Black heard sounds of laughter in a room behind two large doors in front of them.

Steven put his hands on the door turning back to Pink Diamond. "Wait out here for a bit. I'll tell you when to come in.", Steven whispered to Black who nodded. He walked in closing the doors behind him.

Steven saw three massive thrones where the Diamonds had been sitting. Yellow sat on the right, while Blue sat on the left, and White sat in the middle. Steven saw Spinel bowing while the Diamonds had begun clapping with looks of joy present on their faces.

Blue was the first to notice Steven. "Oh Steven! It's a pleasure to see you again.", Blue greeted drawing White, Yellow, and Spinel's attention to the doors.

"Hello Steven!", Yellow and White greeted with bright smiles.

"Hey guys! Hey Spinel.", He greeted waving with a toothy grin. "Hiya Steven!", Spinel waved back.

"What brings you here? Spinel was just showing us some magnificent tricks and telling us the most amusing jokes in the galaxy.", White said.

"Oh! I just wanted to bring a certain gem here who wanted to see you guys. You may remember **_him_**.", Steven responded putting emphasis on the word him. The diamonds looked at each other nervously almost like they knew exactly what he was talking about.

Steven turned around, "You can come in now.", He motioned Black who was peeking through the door to enter. Black open up the door and came to to Steven's side avoiding eye contact with the other diamonds.

"Oh my goodness! Black!", Blue wailed getting to her knees infront of Black and Steven. "We thought you were gone! First we lost Pink, then we thought we lost you as well."

Yellow was extremly dumbfounded. "This makes no sense. White said you shattered yourself after Pink had went missing.", Yellow stated kneeing down to look at Black. Apparently White made Black's sudden disappearance seem like a suicide.

"Oh! She did?", Black asked poorly trying to mask his anger while staring directly at White Diamond. Steven noticed this and quickly grabbed Spinel's hand bringing her over so he could introduce her to Black Diamond.

Once Black Diamond had laid eyes upon Spinel his eyes widened and his grey cheeks flashed red. "Black Diamond this Spinel. Mom left her in a garden floating through space. Spinel this is Black Diamond he was one of the other diamonds.", Steven introduced.

"My diamond!", Spinel said doing the usual Gem salute.

" D-Don't worry! Y-you don't h-have to do that!", Black Diamond nervously spoke stuttering while staring at Spinel. Steven noticed Black Diamond quivering while he had his eyes locked on Spinel.

"Well now that you've been reunited with the others, I'll let you guys catch up.", Steven said turning around heading for the door.

"Wait! I'm coming back with you!", Black panicked quickly following after Steven. "I'm not ready yet! Let me come back with you please!? I wanna learn more about your Earth!" Black Diamond was on his knees practically begging.

"Ok! Ok!", Steven said calming down Black. "We'll come back later." Black Diamond sighed with relief.


	5. Catching up

Chapter 5: Catching up

* * *

~_Swish_~

Black Diamond opened his eyes staring at the little town he and Steven appeared in from the warp pad. "What is this place?", Black asked with interest.

"This is Little homeschool, Where me and the rest of the crystal gems teach other gems how to become independent and the basics of friendship, and to become better people.", Steven happily answered.

"This is so astonishing, She really did it? I'm so proud of her.", Black muttered to himself with a smile. "You say something?", Steven asked staring at Black with an eyebrow raised. Black instantly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh nothing! Just talking to myself.", Black quickly brushed off. Steven found it odd, but just brushed it off as well gesturing Black to follow him.

They headed deeper into Little Homeworld where Steven showed Black the different classes on being independent. Like thinking for yourself, finding yourself, and who you want to be in life. "So everyone here doesn't have orders to follow? Everyone here is Independent?", Black asked.

"Yeah this is Era three now. Everything has changed and so have we.", Steven answered. "I have a question though if you don't mind." Black Diamond nodded his head to show Steven he didn't mind any questions.

"How did you poof? How did you end up in my mom's chest?", He asked. Black Diamond sighed shaking his head. Any question but that. "Alright, but I wanna talk somewhere private.", He said.

* * *

-Steven's Beach House-

Steven and Black sat down on Steven's bed so Black could feel comfortable as he explained himself. "Alright it's a long story, but you have more questions to ask then don't hesitate to do so.", Black told Steven.

"It started thousands of years ago when your Mom was first came to us. She emerged from an asteriod that crashed into homeworld one day.", Black started.

"My mom came from an asteriod?", Steven asked sounding interested. "Indeed she did. She was a beautiful gem that was adored by everyone after she emerged, including the other diamonds and myself.", Black continued.

"She instantly was accepted into the diamond authority by us. She was like the child in our little family. Me and her were closer than we ever were with the diamonds. We told each other things we wouldn't even tell the diamonds. The more we talked the more I realized we had in common besides the cut of our gems.", Black said.

"But, How did you poof?", Steven asked once again.

"I'm pretty sure you heard how desperate Pink was to have her own colony. She would berate Yellow and Blue about how they weren't taking her seriously. She even tried coming to me. I would've happily given her one, but Yellow and Blue interjected and told her no like they always did. So Pink went and did something Blue and Yellow would never do." Black looked off to the side losing eye contact with Steven. "She confronted White."

"Then what happened?", Steven asked. Steven could see the rage rising within Black.

"White...she...", Black started but was struggling to keep going. Tears going down his cheeks. He clenched his fists and was sweating profusely. Steven put a hand on Blacks shoulder trying to comfort him so he could finish. "White told her the only way she could get a colony was...if she got rid of me. Like shatter me."

Steven gasped with shock and bewilderment. "White did that?", Steven asked. "Your mom came to me the next day telling me what White offered her. I was afraid and didn't understand. Then Pink came up to me sword in hand...and last thing I remember...was her apoligizing. Then I poofed. I don't know how I ended up in the chest though.", Black finished wiping his tear stained face.

Another bad thing his Mom did to get her way. At this point Steven wasn't suprised just like when Spinel revealed her backstory to Steven. "But now that I think about it maybe she just felt bad. That's probably why she put me in there.", Black said trying to think of a valid reason why he ended up in the chest to begin with.

"I can see why you hate White so much.", Steven said.

"Me and her never saw eye to eye. We were complete opposites of each other. I was barely ever invited to the Homeworld Balls. Even when Pink tried to invite me, White would tell her not to for some reason", Black stated.

"What do you think of Blue and Yellow?", Steven asked.

"Too be completely frank with you, I don't know. Me and Yellow have had our moments, but she's fine. Blue I was quite fond of. She and I both let Pink get away with certain things just for fun and White's reaction.", Black answered. "I have a question of my own though."

"What is it?", Steven asked.

"Who was that Pink gem?", Black asked his face turning a slight shade of pink. "Oh! That was Spinel. She was Mom's old playmate, but one day mom tricked her into playing a game and left her there for six thousand years.", Steven answered.

"Pink did that? Pink really changed.", Black stated with disbelief.

"Yeah. Sometimes I get tired of hearing about all the bad things about my mom. I grew up thinking she was a good person, but she's lied and betrayed lots of gems...including you", Steven said with sorrow.

Black put an arm around Steven. "Well if it'll help, I can tell you some funny stories and things me and Pink did.", Black suggested. Steven turned back to Black Diamond grinning.

"Yeah I'd like that.", Steven said.


	6. Closure with Blue and Yellow

**Chapter 6: **Closure with Blue and Yellow

* * *

"Look out Below!!!", Black shouted over the half built structure to the Bismuth who was watching down below. He heaved a bag of bricks down the ledge which Bismuth catched with no difficulty.

"Thanks Black!", She thanked holding the bad over her shoulder.

"No problemo!!!", He welcomed saluting like a soldier.

Ever since Black was brought back he volunteered to contribute with Little Homeworld. He was getting a lot more comfortable with all of Steven's friends and other gems he didn't know much about.

With enough time he was able to get a better understanding of everyone, and everyone else got a better understanding of him.

"Oh I almost forgot I gotta bring this soil to Lapis!", He remembered. He took the wheel barrel full of soil and headed to Lapis' garden.

"Hey Lapis!", He greeted with a smile. "Here's this soil you wanted." He set the wheelbarrow next to the blooming plants. He examined the flowers taking in all their colors and petals.

"You're very making good progress with these plants.", He praised. "Thanks, but I didn't do this on my own Perry helped make this happen too.", Lapis announced.

"Yeah, we did an extravagent job if I do say so myself.", Peridot chimed in observing the flowers beside Black. "Thanks for bringing the soil."

"Anytime. I'm gonna go see if anybody else needs my help. Talk to you guys later.", Black said waving goodbye before leaving.

It was actually quite fun to help others and make new friends. If only it wasn't this hard to make this all happen thousands of years ago. He saw someone in the corner of his eye. He turned his gaze to see who it was.

"Oh Steven!", Black called. Steven turned his gaze to Black Diamond and gave a friendly smile.

"Hey Black.", Steven greeted back. "How's your day going so far?"

"Not bad. I just got done helping Bismuth prepare to rebuild that windmill. I also just delivered some soil to Lapis and Peridot.", Black answered. "What are you doing here?"

"In fact I'm here for you. The Diamonds wanted to talk to you, especially White.", Steven answered. "Oh.", Black Diamond muttered rubbing his arm nervously. Steven knew he didn't really want to be around the diamonds that much mainly White Diamond, but he had to forgive them at somepoint.

"I know you don't really want to talk to them, but I really believe they've changed for the better. Besides I think they want to apologize, they wouldn't stop talking about how they regret not giving you enough attention and forgetting when my mom was around.", Steven said from the bottom of his heart.

Black Diamond locked eyes with Steven and asked, "You really think so?". Steven nodded.

"Alright. I'll talk to them.", Black Diamond said sounding unsure.

* * *

Black made his way though the halls of the palace. He decided on the way he'd talk to Blue first cause he could tolerate her more. Besides she was more easy on him than Yellow and White ever were.

Walking up the Blue stairs that led up to her room Black was recieving lots of Deja vu just from examining the entrance of Blue's room before stopping infront of two large Blue doors.

The large blue doors opened up and Black stepped inside. "Oh Black, I was waiting for you.", He heard a sweet voice announce. " Hey Black.", Yellow greeted.

Blue was sitting in a large pool of warm water. Next to her was Yellow Diamond. Atleast he didn't have to worry about searching for Yellow. Kill two birds with one stone.

"Hey Blue, Yellow. , He greeted back to them. "Steven told me you two and White wanted to talk to me." Black sunk his legs in the water gazing up at the two.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot.", Blue said remembering. "We wanted to apologize to how we treated you thousands of years ago. We had no idea you were feeling so left out. It's Pink was new and we were trying to get her adjusted."

"You two are forgiven. I can say we did have our moments when we weren't good terms with each other, but that won't stop me for caring about you both. White on the other hand...", Black stopped, breaking eye contact with them.

"We were meaning to ask, What happened to you?", Yellow asked. Black took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"What White told you about me shattering myself was a lie. You two remember how Pink begged and begged to have her own colony, but everytime you two turned down her suggestions.", Black began. "One day she got tired of being denied a colony and went to White. White promised her a colony if she was able to prove she was capable of taking colonies for herself. She told Pink she had to get rid of me."

Blue gasped and Yellow had a face of bewilderment. "White?...She...?", Yellow stammered.

"So one Pink came to my room and I thought she shattered me, but all she did was dissipate my form and seal me in a chest on Earth. I thank her not shattering me.", Black finished. "White's done a lot of things back then, but I'm willing to give her another chance. If she did truly change her ways like Steven said."

Blue's eyes were glassy and her cheeks glossed with tears. "We're so sorry we didn't ask more questions about what actually happened to you.", Blue cried while Yellow comforted her.

"I don't blame either of you. I don't even blame Pink and she's the one that did this too me. White knew how desperate Pink was to get a colony.", Black said before pulling his legs out of the water and standing up getting ready to leave.

"I'll talk to you two later ok. This was fun having this conversation after not seeing you guys after so long.", Black said before leaving so he can confront White.


End file.
